A lifetime
by zmalik
Summary: this is an introduction to my very first attempt. im an english lit student and loved writing in lower years.It explores the amazing relationship between spencer/toby, considering it becomes a forbidden love- and the sacrifices they make to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had changed. That was an understatement; for Spencer Rosewood became an entirely different world than the one she once knew. Most of the changes were bad. That was an understatement too, considering she was now 'a person of interest' in one of her best friend's murder case. Everyone considered her, Emily, Hanna and Aria to be liars, their parents even began to question their mental health. In a house where she was known as the compulsive liar, she now needed a shrink too.

Actually, on second thought pondered Spencer, a shrink could help. Only a crazy person would go through all of this again if they had the chance right? Sitting on her bed, the only thought that ran through her mind was yes, if it meant the outcome would involve Toby Cavanaugh stating he'd be there for her no matter what, she would go through this hell as if it were groundhog day. As long as Toby was Part of the deal, it was worth it.

It was hard to believe that Toby, the introvert murder suspect was now her boyfriend. If only their relationship didn't have to be a secret, if only it didn't have to feel like she was Juliet, and he was Romeo, because everyone knew they ended up dead. If only Toby could take her to prom, like a normal teenage couple, but there was nothing normal about their lives any longer. As all these thoughts filled her mind, her second cell phone rang. Why did she have a second cell phone, well this was the secret one her parents didn't know about, this was the only way she could be in contact with her boyfriend, without actually being in contact with him.

' I was just thinking about you'. With Toby, Spencer didn't need her guard up, she trusted him with her life, so telling him he was on her mind wasn't a problem.

'Only now? I'm always thinking of you. Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?'

'And how is it that you know I'm blushing?'

'Because I know you'.

,


	2. Chapter 2

Prom night. This was an event which girls Spencer's age were thrilled to attend; Spencer, not so much. The downside of dating Toby was that they couldn't be seen in public together, so he wouldn't be able to take her to prom. Without him, she didn't feel the need to make herself look beautiful, or get excited about dancing the night away. As she walked down the hallway in school, making her way to her locker, Emily, Aria and Hanna joined her.

' You look like someone just died Spencer.' stated Hanna, sensitivity really wasn't one of her strong points.

' Hanna!', Emily and Aria shouted together, giving her a kind of 'what the Hell' look, to which Hanna shrugged in reply and looked toward Spencer apologetically. At this point they all looked toward Spencer, expecting her to say something. She didn't say a word, and carried on fiddling with her books. Hanna couldn't handle the awkward silence.

'Spencer, what's wrong?' Again, Emily and Aria shot Hanna a 'what the Hell look'. They turned back to Spencer to hear her reply.

'It's prom'. She then turned back to sorting out one of her files.

' Spencer, why is that a problem?' Emily looked confusedly towards the others, who looked just as confused. Just then, Mr. Fitz walked by, making eyes at Aria, who blushed lightly. Both Emily and Hanna turned away to giggle, and Aria narrowed her eyes, as if to say 'seriously?' Spencer just looked at Aria and the others.

'That's why'. Spencer didn't realise that she was only giving answers restricted to two words, considering she had the greatest vocabulary. Again, Hanna, Emily and Aria's faces had perplexed expressions, as if Spencer gave them the hardest equation in the world to solve. After resolving that she could no longer keep herself busy by arranging her locker, she turned to her friends and took a deep breath. And before she knew it, all of her thoughts spilled from her mind into very quick words.

' Aria, you get to see your boyfriend every day, I know he's a teacher which makes things hard, but you practically get to stare at him everyday and you practically live at his apartment. Hanna, you have it even easier, Caleb is your age, and your mum lets him LIVE with you, I mean you spend more time with him than you even do with us. And Emily, don't get me wrong, I know the night ended in a disaster, but at least you got to go to Homecoming with Toby. He's my boyfriend, who at best I see once a week for hardly more than an hour and who can't take me to a school dance!'

And with that, Spencer heaved a big sigh, looking up to see her friends' sympathetic expressions.

' We're so sorry Spence, we should've known', said Emily, taking her hand as the others steered her toward the exit. The plan was to get ready at Aria's house, with all the dresses and jewellery being dropped off in the morning before school.

Now that the girls knew what was wrong, they decided that they would make Spencer have fun. They had no idea how though. Little did they know that Toby had something up his sleeve, which would turn his girlfriend's frown right round.


	3. Author's note

I'm so sorry everyone I haven't updated for two days, I promise an update ASAP, I am just tired with school work. Enough of my moaning, THANKYOU for the lovely reviews!


End file.
